


Gay Shit

by Anonymous



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My Jackass of my friend on TeamSpeak said I was too pussy to Rule 34 Hunt Down The Freeman. Well fuck you Josh.
Relationships: Mitchell/Adam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you Adam!" Mitchell was tired of this B.S. Every day, every damn day, for the past week Adam has been purposefully getting on his nerves. This time the MotherFucker keeps throwing crumpled up balls of paper at him. Like some sort of lazily written bully from some High School movie.

Adam struts over to him. Actually why is he strutting? He loops his arms around Mitchell 

"Well, why don't you Fuck me yourself. Captain." His voice, a soft whisper in his ear, it feels almost trained to send shivers down his spine. 

"You got to be Fucking joking"

"I'm only joking if you are. Say no and I'll walk out this door and pretend I said nothing. Say yes and… I'm pretty sure you are old enough to know about the birds and the bees, don't you Captain." His tone goes straight down Mitchell's gut, then it goes lower, to his dick.

"Fuck it, why not. What's the worse that could happen. It's not like you are out to murder me or anything." Mitchell exclames grabbing Adam's face. 

"Well, you going to show me to your room... Or are you going to fuck me against this desk. Right here?"

He thinks for a moment. "Bedroom. This time. I don't have any supplies here and I'll not about to fuck you without lube. This isn't some poorly written fanfic. Spit isn't going to work." He pushes Adam off as he gets up and starts walking out the room.

"This time?" Adam huffs. "Cocky much. Do you have any other corny one-liners." 

"Listen, do you want me to fuck you or not. Because if you do? Shut your God-damned mouth till we get there." Mitch grumbles.

"So this is the Legendary Captain's Quarters." Adam boasts, immediately flopping on the bed. 

"It's the same size as your quarters dipshit." Mitchell grumbles, digging around in his drawer, before grabbing what he needs and tossing it on the bed.

"A fresh bottle, just for me? You must really care Mitch." Adam dramatically flutters his eyes.

"It's not like I'm getting laid on the regular. No one is exactly lining up to get fucked." He shrugs.

"Now I know that's a lie. Nick has been practically drooling over you since he saw you. We should invite him next time. I haven't been spitrosted before, and I bet he would be a good lay." Adam has already stripped himself bare, a little too impatient for this to all start. "How are we doing this? Want me to put on a show, or we doing a hands on approach?" He lets his voice slip back into that spine chilling whisper, lazily jacking himself off.

"Fuck" Is all he can say. 

"Do whatever you want, Captain. My safeword is Zephyr." Adam practically moans, starting at Mitchell from under his lashes. 

Mitchell starts by pinning Adam's hands over his head and forcefully kissing him. Adam rutting up against him trying to get any friction on his Cock. 

"Of course you would be like that, you Fucking Slut." Mitch pins him now making it near impossible to move his hips. "I'm going to open you up wide, but you Fucking better not touch yourself."

"Yes Captain, My Captain" Adam whines, a little too pleased with himself.

"Good" Mitchell covers his hand in lube, not even letting it warm before he starts prepping him.

Adam hisses at the cool touch before quickly turning into a filthy moan as he gently presses the first finger in. "You are going to let the whole ship know you are a Slut if you keep moaning like that" Mitchell growls, before shoving a second finger in a little too soon. "But I bet that's what you want, Huh. You want the whole world to know that I Fucked you and I Fucked you hard." 

"OH Yes, Please Mitch." He's already almost sobbing from it. "Faster. I need you In me Now. I've been thinking about this ever since I first saw you. Wished you would have shoved me against the wall, and Fucked me right Then and There."

"I'm not sure if you deserve it." He says shoving a third finger in anyways, curling them inside Adam. "Beg."

Adam lets out the loudest moan yet. "Please, please, Mitchell, PLEASE. I need you, I always have." Adam is stopped by another moan as Mitchell practically fucks him on his hand. "Please Captain I'll do anything. Just please Fuck me." 

"Good Boy" Mitch praises as he slips his hand out. Removing his his pants and aligning his already rock hard Cock with Adam's hole.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Adam chants almost as if it's a mantra. "Thank you, Captain, Thank you."

Mitchell is balls deep in Adam and he stops to take in the sight before him. Adam's face is blissed out, cheeks flushed. His Cock hard against his stomach is leaking precum.

He takes it all in before almost completely sliding out of Adam before starting to Fuck him proper. 

"God, Harder. Right there" Adam whines underneath him, he does so and it rewarded with a deep guttural moan, as Adam clenches around his Cock. Mitchell returns with a moan of his own. Adam is so hot and tight around his Cock. He's in heaven. 

"I give you permission to Jack yourself off. Not sure how much longer I'm going to last." Mitchell tells Adam.

"Don't need to, not with how you are Fucking me raw. I'm gonna Cum untouched." 

Mitch just smirks at that before slamming even faster into Adam.

He's right, Adam Cums not much longer, vision whiting out, Moaning loud enough to shake the walls. Covering his chest in Cum. Mitchell fucks him though the spasms, before following suit not long after, Cumming deep in Adam's ass before collapsing. 

The two men lay there. Desperately trying to catch their breath. "Fuck, please let there be a next time" Adam begs, not even able to open his eyes. 

"For sure. What did you say earlier about wanting to be spitroasted?" Mitch smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My piece of shit boyfriend wanted more I guess. Here you go Josh, you fucking owe me one :-*

"Hey, Mitchell, Adam. You chaps said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Nick walks into the office they all shared.

"Yeah, you see Nick me and Mitchell were thinking-" Adam all but purrs

"We want to have Sex." Mitch interrupts.

"Who am I to stop two lovebirds from Shagging?" Nick questions.

"With you, dipshit." Mitchell adds.

"Wait, wait? With both of you?" Nick exclames.

"Yeah, duh." Adam purrs.

"Well it's just my lucky day now itnt?" Nick smirks.

"How we going about this lads?" Nick askes once they are in Mitchell's room

"Ever tried Spitrosting?" Adam whispers.

"Can't say I have, but I also can't say I've never dreamed of it" Nick shrugs.

"Well today your dreams are coming true." Adam whines, "Can't wait to get your Cock in my mouth."

"Well then... are you fine with that, Captain?" Nick asks.

"Course I am, me and Adam have been talking about it for quite some time, he's kinda a Dlut." Mitch growls.

"Well, then. How am I supposed to disappoint a pretty face like that." Nick moans, removing his pants. 

He watches as Mitchell slowly stretches Adam's Ass on his fingers. 

"Now isn't that a sight to behold" Nick cups Adam's face in his hands. 

Adam starts licking up Nick's Cock.

"Criest Adam! You're bloody good at this… Oh Fuck." Nick mewls.

"You ready?" Mitchell warns as he lines his Cock up with Adam's stretched Asshole.

"Yes, Captain, My Captain" Adam all but moans before taking Nick's Cock in his mouth proper.

"God, absolutely beautiful." Nick hums, watching Adam get Fucked onto his Cock, hands tangled in Adam's long hair. "Better than a Bloody dream." 

All Adam can do is moan against Nick's Hard Cock.

Adam is blissed out, eyes rolled back in his head, being impaled by both ends with Cocks.

"Of course you like this, you Slut." Mitchell moans, slamming into Adam. "You gonna Cum untouched again?" 

Adam's Moan vibrates down Nick's cock.

"I'd take that as a yes Mitchell. Christ." Nick says in-between moans. "Bloody gorgeous."

Adam looks up to Nick through his lashes and winks. 

"Not sure if I can last much longer." Nick whines. "Not with his gorgeous mouth on my Cock." 

"That's one of his many talents," Mitchell moans. "You'll see later."

"Adam! Adam! I'm Cuming." Nick tries to give him warning to pull off but Adam just sucks him harder through his Orgasm.

As soon as his mouth is free Adam starts spewing obscenities. "Fuck, please. Harder. Yes right there!" Nick continues to trail his fingers through Adam's hair. Too blissed out to do anything else.

Adam hums into it.

Mitchell's pase hastens as he gets closer. Desperate for relief. "God, Fuck Adam. So tight around my Cock"

That's all Adam needs. Shooting strings of hot Cum across the sheets, Asshole clenching around Mitchell's Cock.

Mitchell follows along with them.

The three men collapse on the bed, absolutely spent.

"Christ, please tell me this isn't a one time thing." Nick pants.

"Fuck no." The other men say in unison, a bit too quick to answer. 

"Good, I've been dreaming about this for years." Nick yawns before pulling the two closer to him. 


End file.
